Kryptonite
by VTQueenTheRiipper
Summary: Continuación: I don't wanna be in love! De todo ha pasado en diez años; muerte, dolor, sufrimiento,tormento...no son los mismo de su niñez, pero la esperanza aun esta en sus vidas como un sol en invierno...la esperanza del Chocolate y Menta...FranxHaru.
1. 10 años después

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Antes que nada lamento mucho no haberlo subido ayer jeje.**

**Pero ¡he aquí el capitulo! La hermosa continuación de I don wanna be in love.**

**Espero les guste tanto como el anterior y espero poder publicar las dos perspectivas justo hoy.**

**Una advertencia suuuuuuper importante: Este capítulo puede ser algo confuso, triste, y muy darkiie. Si no llega a ser de su agrado lo lamento muchísimo pero tuve que hacerlo así, debe de haber algo de donde partir para crear la emoción de todo lo demás.**

**Bueno sin más que decir además de un disfruten el capitulo los dejo :D**

**Disclaimer: No yet my dear readers, no yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

_**10 años después.**_

Las frías calles de la Toscana, al norte de Italia se llenaban de un carmín brillante.

La sangre de _Toscanini Famiglia_ corría por el frio suelo de la inmensa mansión de los mismos.

La risa del causante se escuchaba por el lugar.

Deseaba _más_ sangre.

―Hmm…Bel-sempai…su risa maquiavélica no los hace temblar, que no ve, ya están muertos― dijo una voz monótona mientras se alejaba de uno de los cadáveres.

―Ushishishi~! Rana…―lanzó unos cuantos cuchillos al joven― calla y limpia esto rápido antes de que llegue _Sharkie-boy._

El joven de cabellos verdes y sombrero de rana gigante no se inmuto ni un segundo por los cuchillos, se los sacó lanzándolos al suelo y camino hacia los cadáveres.

Eran finales de abril, principios de mayo y el joven rubio como el peli verde sabían que se acercaba.

El cumpleaños de _ella._

No tenía nada que ver con el asunto…pero era la razón por la cual el rubio decidió acompañar al joven muchacho de ojos color menta.

Ella aun rondaba en su cabeza, y es que…por más estúpido que le parezca…era cierto.

Nunca pasó nada, nunca ocurrió nada, nunca se dijeron más nada.

Eran conocidos.

Casi ni amigos.

Y aunque compartieron cosas juntos, incluyendo _esto…_ella aún era como siempre.

El peli verde suspiró casi imperceptiblemente mientras lanzaba los cuerpos a un lado…cada año era lo mismo, cada año recordaba lo mismo.

_**10 años atrás…**_

**Luego de ir a casa de Haru se fue sólo, a caminar y pensar, no sabía que hacer que sucedió, que pasó…fue tan repentino.**

**Y solo por M.M…**

**Quería dejarla encerrada en una de sus ilusiones y que jamás saliese de allí…**

**Pero no podía hacerlo…**

**Su estúpido mentor se lo prohibió hace muchos años, las ilusiones sólo son para los momentos necesarios mas no para momentos como querer deshacerte de alguien aunque el bien es uno de los primeros en romper esa regla pero él no quería ser así…**

**Se dejó caer en ese parque donde literalmente todo comenzó, y maldijo el instante en que se le ocurrió ir tras ella, verla, consolarla, etc.**

**Se hubiese ahorrado tanto dolor, furia, pena, desolación.**

**Solo faltaban unos cuantos meses para que el año escolar termine…y así, adiós a todo esto pero…**

**¿Soportaría un año más con ella?**

_**8 años atrás.**_

**Segundo año de Universidad, no era nada malo…si es que le quitaba la cuestión que en técnicamente 8 horas de clases veía a aquella chica que seguía siendo dueña de sus innumerables suspiros en las noches…**

**Habían pasado dos años desde lo sucedido en el colegio…y…¿es qué solamente él lo recuerda y ella no?...**

**Luego de lo de M.M fueron amigos, ella se comportó como siempre pero evitar andar sola con él, y pasar ese tiempo solo con ella…se fue al olvido.**

**M.M frecuentaba el colegio, es más, se inscribió en el último año, Viper le hacía la vida imposible, Bel intentaba calmarla, Mukuro quería golpearla…etc.**

**Pero las cosas no iban mal…era mejor eso que nada…**

"_**Amigos…mejor que nada…"**_** pensaba cada cuando.**

**Lo más extraño de la situación era que poco a poco, el grupo de Sawada Tsunayoshi iba haciéndose más cercano al suyo…no tanto como se debía pero lo hacían y ahora en su segundo año universitario ellos estaban también allí, diferente carrera, misma universidad.**

_**6 años atrás.**_

**No supo como todo esto llego a pasar…no tenía idea de la situación.**

**Sólo sabía una cosa…**

**Lo habían matado.**

**Asesinado.**

**Acabado con él.**

**Y no tenía idea de cómo…todo fue tan rápido que escapó de su vista, su mente se puso en blanco y no quedó nada más que esa idea tan repugnante en su cabeza.**

**Luego de aquel incidente, el haber asesinado a un tipo de una familia mafiosa que los seguía por motivos que ellos desconocían hablaron con el bebe extraño que siempre andaba con Sawada.**

**Y él les aclaro sus dudas…**

**Mafia.**

**Pensó que no escucharía ese término mas allá de los confines Italianos, pero ya ven…lo que eres te sigue a todas partes.**

**Reborn― el bebe― los instruyó en lo que todos esos años había estado escondiendo el grupo de Sawada, les habló de unos anillos, una congregación, ceremonia de sucesión, **_**famiglia, **_**Varia…**

**Debía aclarar eso porque no estaba entendiendo nada…lo único bueno de todo el asunto fue una cosa…**

**Volvió a ser su pañuelo de lágrimas…**

_**4 años atrás.**_

**Estaba en una misión.**

**Y no podía sacársela de la cabeza.**

**Ese día tuvieron una reunión en casa la base Vongola, habían dicho que debían irse a Italia.**

**La idea no le agradó mucho a su jefe. **

**Xanxus.**

**Él no se llevaba bien con el joven **_**Vongola**_**, pero eran ordenes que no le desagradaban del todo, quizás porque se estaba aburriendo de la pequeña y tranquila Namimori, cada cuando regresaban, a ver familia, amigos, casas, cosas…ya saben…lo tuyo…pero cuando estás en un mundo como la Mafia y te toca entrar porque debes hacerlo… ¿qué más queda?**

**Su estúpido sempai amaba estas cosas, usar sus cuchillos era lo mejor que le podía gustar, y ser **_**La Tempesta Custode**_** de los Varia le encantaba, Viper y él seguían juntos…y se decía que su relación era mucho más física que otras cosas, pero él prefería no meterse, era mejor.**

**El ex barman ahora comandante de estrategias gritaba como siempre, y seguido de él andaba la mano derecha de Sawada…Hayato Gokudera…el hombre que…durante dos años había estado de novio con Haru Miura.**

**Supo que luego de que todos se uniesen a la Mafia él le había pedido que sean novios, la había convencido diciéndole que sería mejor protegerla de esa manera, claro lo hizo lejos de todos pero las ilusiones sirven para muchas cosas, una de ellas espionaje…**

**Y no solo estaban ellos…el grupo de Mafia iba creciendo a cada paso.**

**Hibari Kyoya… **_**La Nube Custode.**_

**Ryohei Sasagawa… **_**Il Sole Custode.**_

**Yamamoto Takeshi… **_**La Pioggia Custode.**_

**Lambo Bovino… **_**Il Tuono Custode.**_

**Aunque parezca sorprendente…**

**Mukuro Rokudo y Chrome Dokuro… **_**La Nebbia Custode.**_

**Hayato Gokudera… **_**La Tempesta Custode.**_

**Y Sawada Tsunayoshi… Il Cielo Custode.**

**Podría decirse que ese era su…**_**gabinete personal.**_

**Los VARIA eran una extensión de ellos, tenían la misma posición que los Vongola, pero no eran iguales…**

**Los Vongola pensaban que esto de la Mafia eran sus inicios…**_**grupo vigilante.**_

**Los VARIA simplemente hacían el trabajo sucio…**_**asesinos a sueldo.**_

**Por ende debían irse, lejos.**

**Japón no era un lugar para la mafia Italiana.**

**Luego de la reunión el joven Vongola les pidió a ambos realizar un pequeño trabajo de papeleo.**

**Haru no dijo nada, sonrió como siempre, y él solo la siguió.**

**Rutina...rutina.**

_**2 años atrás.**_

**Llovía…**

**Llovía como si fuese a haber un diluvio…era torrencial pero…a ninguno de ellos les importaba que pudiese suceder.**

**Simplemente debían estar allí.**

_**Debían…**_

**Ninguno de los presentes era muy católico pero…esperaban que si hubiese un Dios benevolente allá…arriba la tenga en su gloria.**

**Su estúpido sempai no decía nada, no hacía nada, estaba allí parado solamente mirando a aquella caja que contenía a la persona que él amo por casi toda su vida…**

**Una emboscada fue la causante de todo.**

**Un descuido terminó en tragedia.**

**Era un año fatal…para todos.**

**Pero anos fatales vienen y van, aunque los amores reales no…**

―**Rana…**_**mai…mi creda…mai innamorarsi come ho fatto io.**_

**Esas palabras, nunca pensaría se le quedarían en su cabeza retumbando más de una sola vez.**

_**Actualidad.**_

― ¿Rana?...―llamó su estúpido sempai.

Fran salió de su estupefacción, era lo que pasaba cada año, recordaba todo lo sucedido desde aquella mañana hasta lo de ahora…

No entendía como su sempai no había perdido la locura― si es que aún la tiene― luego de todo lo vivido hasta ahora. Pero bueno…ellos nacieron para esto.

Faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños número 27 de Haru Miura.

Iba a ser una fiesta en grande.

Ahora no eran nada, casi nada.

Él se encontraba del otro lado de Italia donde ella estaba.

Y es que Cupido es tan cruel con los amantes que desperdicia el tiempo que les puede dar de amor y comprensión para hacerlo de tormento y desesperación.

―Ya termine sempai― dijo seco, sin una pizca de sabor a palabras, o emoción alguna.

Bel suspiró.

Ya era normal en esta época del año, y lo comprendía…le sucedía lo mismo en _esa_ época del año.

Salieron de la mansión justo cuando se alzaba el alba y regresaron al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Todos sabían quiénes eran…por ello nadie preguntó por la sangre en sus ropas.

-.-

Luego de una ducha caliente llamaron a su estúpido capitán, informaron la situación y enviaron el reporte completo.

Misión casi exitosa.

― Tsk…basuras andantes…bueno ¿por lo menos limpiaron el lugar?― preguntó un tanto calmado Squalo.

―La rana se encargó de eso, el príncipe no se ensucia las manos de esa manera.

―Sempai…un príncipe destronado como usted ya tiene las manos sucias de tanto caer al suelo.

―…Teme…

Stab, stab!

― ¡VOI! ¡Sigo en la línea!― gritaba Squalo pero ya era tarde, lo habían ignorado. Como siempre.

Cortó la comunicación, era mejor eso a pagar más luz en la mansión.

―Sempai…―llamó Fran mientras se levantaba para irse a dormir.

― ¿Hmm?

― ¿Aun _la_ ama?

No era un tema que deba tocarse.

Bel se tensó un poco…hablar de ella seguía siendo doloroso.

―Sí.― fue la respuesta más simple que pudo dar y la que decía absolutamente todo.

Si Fran pudiese ver sus ojos…vería pena, dolor, sufrimiento, impotencia.

Por suerte y no lo hacía…

Por suerte y estaba volteado ya de camino a la cama.

Era mejor no ver lo que derramaban a veces sus mejillas.

Respiró hondo y antes de que el enano se duerma…

―Rana…

― ¿Hmm?

―Tú también _aún _lo haces.

No era una pregunta.

Era una afirmación.

Y no podía estar más en lo cierto, el silencio de Fran lo dijo todo.

Aún dolía.

Porque nunca pudo separarse de ella, siempre estuvo allí, en cada momento, en cada lugar, a cada hora, y justo en este instante, en su trabajo, en todo, ella estaba tan clavada en su vida que no la podía sacar de allí ni aunque pudiese.

Él seguía enamorado de Miura Haru.

Tal y cual la primera vez.

* * *

><p><strong>TwT lo se!<strong>

**No tengo idea de por qué ando tan dark con los capítulos pero así me están saliendo ._. Prometo que lo haré más animados, menos drama, más acción y sobre todo más romance entre esta hermosa pareja queeeee supongo, creo, deduzco, y asumo es un 2696 o un 9626 una cosa así créanme soy mala memorizando esos números ._.**

**Hasta ahora la situación es crítica para nuestros personajes.**

**Separaciones, dolor, muerte, estupefacción, D: ¡muchas cosas malas! Pero esto hará que la historia sea más…ahm madura (¿?) o que de alguna manera nuestros personajes crezcan, recuerden que tienen 27 años (los hice muy viejos XD) pero supongo está bien ._.**

**Si les gusta o no el capitulo por favor dejen reviews, sus críticas constructivas, apoyo moral, tomatazos, abucheos, etc, me servirán para que la historia se desarrolle de una manera perfectamente espontanea y para que no divague mucho en mi cabeza jeje.**

**De verdad muchas gracias a los chicos que dejaron sus últimos reviews en el final de la anterior historia y a los que hasta ahora siguen dejándola como favoritos.**

**Se los quiere muchísimo y espero la pasen súper en sus casa y en el cole/universidad.**

**XOXO**

**Andre~!***

**[VTQueenTheRiiper]**


	2. Mis 10 años después

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Sip, lo sé, se quedarán o.o lo sé, lo sé, pero es que las sorpresas se irán descubriendo poco a poco.**

**Este capítulo salió muuuuuy corto pero explica lo que pasará después por ende es esencial.**

**De aquí en adelante comenzara la aventura, el suspenso ewe, el drama D; , el romance 3 y la diversión xD**

**Espero les guste este mini capitulo y los deje con ganas de saber más!**

**Disclaimer: ._. …aun sigo esperando el milagro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

_**Mis 10 años después.**_

Haru Miura estaba tan segura como el agua que todas y cada una de las cosas pasadas en sus diez años finalizando el colegio eran nada más y nada menos que simples desgracias del destino.

Termina echándote la cuerda floja y al final recuerdas todo por lo que luchaste olvidar.

Es irónico…una simple promesa hecha a tu corta edad te deja sin la persona que años más tardes notas es el único amor que has tenido…

Sip estupidez completa.

Pero Haru Miura ya era mayor…

Mucho mayor…

Y sabía bien que hacer pero…no podía, no debía, no ahora.

Las cosas no eran como esperaba y es que el chocolate y la menta solían estar muy bien junto que el separarlos abarco desgracias…y más…

Suspiró…tanta cosa le estaba comenzando a dar jaqueca…debería de pensar en que hacer no en que _tuvo _que hacer…

―Haru…aún piensas en él…―afirmó detrás suyo una voz conocida…

Haru no hizo más que girarse para ver a la dueña de la voz.

―Sabes que sí, pero sobre todo que no deberías andar así cuando estés fuera Viper…―sonrió un poco.

Viper bufó, le fastidiaba estar escondida.

Pero ya saben…las cosas se hacen por algo.

―Cierto… ¿Cuándo selo dirás? Él _merece_ saberlo― Haru estaba en lo cierto…habían pasado dos años…ya era hora ¿no?

―Tranquila, el secreto se descubrirá tarde…o temprano, sólo ten paciencia― dijo mientras regresaba la ilusión.

Sip, muchas cosas habían cambiado en diez años, las personas habían cambiado en diez años.

_Todos_ habían cambiado en diez años.

Algunos para bien…otros para mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les este gustando hasta ahora el fic!<strong>

**Las incógnitas que tengan y que dejen en sus reviews las iré respondiendo con cada capítulo! Dejen ideas porfis! Y críticas constructivas, tomatazos, congrats, etc!**

**Nos estamos leyendo chicos!**

**Cuídense y gracias por la sintonía XD**

**XOXO**

**Andre~!***

**[VTQueenTheRiiper]**


	3. Sorpresas y más sorpresas

**¡Hola a todos chicos!**

**Haber, me di cuenta que quizás el segundo capítulo sí que fue muy enredado y el primero también ._. y lo lamento muchísimo, supongo divague bastante en ambos pero espero le encuentren el sentido más adelante en la historia, ambos capítulos se han convertido en bases fundamentales para la continuación de todo, pero tranquilos más adelante las cosas se van a ir disipando hasta que digan "¡Oh! ¡Así ha sido!" etc xD**

**Sin más aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia.**

**Cualquier duda que tengan no duden en hacérmela saber.**

**Y por cierto, la muerte de Viper es fingida, más adelante veremos el por que, que la llevo a ello y que cara pondrá Bel cuando sepa la verdad.**

**Disclaimer: aun sueño con ello y me caigo de la cama =3=**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

_**Sorpresas y más sorpresas.**_

― ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!― gritaron todos al unisonó saliendo de su escondite.

Haru estuvo a punto de soltar las bolsas de sus compras.

Como siempre allí estaban todos.

Vongola.

Shimon.

Varia.

En conclusión.

_Todos._

―…jeje, gracias chicos, pero ya saben que no celebro estas cosas― claro que no, hace años que dejo de hacerlo, por razones demasiado obvias para ella pero ajenas para el resto incluyendo para su actual novio…Gokudera Hayato.

Fran estaba en una esquina, concentrado tan solo en su presencia, sonrisa, ojos, cabellos…en todo…en todo lo que tenga que ver con ella…

Amar en silencio es doloroso.

―Puede que tú no lo celebres, pero nosotros sí lo hacemos, déjanos darnos esta satisfacción― expuso su siempre buena amiga Kyoko Sasagawa.

Y como siempre…no pudo decir no.

La celebración se llevó a cabo de una manera normal, baile, fiesta, licor, comida.

Tal cual una fiesta mafiosa.

Pero como toda fiesta entre ellos…

Media hora más tarde.

― ¡ERAN LAS DIEZ DE LA NOCHE PILOTEABA MI NAVEEE, ERA MI TAXIIIII UN *hipo* WOLSKVAGEN, DEL AÑO 68!― cantaban al unísono borrachos Ryohei, Lussuria, y Julie. Como siempre.

Adelheid andaba perdida por allí con Kyoya (sabrá Diosito haciendo que xD)

Tsuna dormido en el regazo de Kyoko.

Enma en la mesa dormido con una botella en mano. (o.o nadie conoce ese lado de él xD)

Bel en el sofá inconsciente.

Yamamoto hace un par de horas y se había ido con Chrome.

Rauji, Shitt-P y Koyo habían marchado cinco minutos después de la fiesta.

Lambo e I-Pin habían ya subido a dormir.

El imbécil de Levi técnicamente lamia las botas de Xanxus quien dormía en su típica silla.

Y así todos.

Lo ven.

Todo normal.

Aunque sus ojos se detuvieron en cierto peli verde de la esquina, con una botella de vino, solo para él.

Suspiró.

Definitivamente amar en silencio es doloroso.

― ¿Estás cansada?― preguntó cierta voz varonil detrás suyo y al instante unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

Sonrió leve.

―Solo un poco…dime ¿fue tu idea?― preguntó lo más apacible que pudo.

―En realidad mi idea era entre dos pero ya ves las cosas así se dan― sonrió mientras besaba la mejilla de su novia.

Haru sonrió un poco más amplio.

No es que no lo quería, él ocupaba un espacio muy importante en su corazón, tan importante que sería obviamente irremplazable si alguna vez se iba…pero…

Su corazón tuvo dueño desde antes de él.

-.-

A la mañana siguiente era día de trabajo.

Jueves.

Y todos con una jaqueca increíble.

― Aggg…recuérdame no beber así nunca más rana…―dijo Belphegor mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la mansión Vongola al dia siguiente.

―Sempai…siempre se lo recuerdo y usted siempre cede ante sus deseos.

Si solamente Fran supiera que no eran simples deseos de beber y ya…eran deseos de poder ver si eso ayudaba a olvidar.

Pero prefería guardarse esos pensamientos para sí mismo, y su habitación, y su osito de peluche llamado Toby.

Pero hagan como si eso último no lo saben.

― ¡VOI! ¡Escorias!― gritó Squalo mientras caminaba hacía ellos.

―Maldito… ¿qué él no tiene jaqueca?― se preguntaron ambos mientras tapaban uno indiscreta y el otro discretamente sus oídos.

―Sawada solicita al menor a su oficina y Bel tienes misión, pero ambos deben dirigirse a la oficina de Miura, allá están reunidos.

Fantástico.

Qué buena manera de empezar el día.

-.-

―No pienso hacerlo Tsuna, lo lamento pero no, además Hayato esta de mi lado… ¿no?― miró demandante a su novio.

―Ahm…― lo ponían en una disputa.

Él era su jefe.

Ella su novia.

Vaya dilema.

Una cuarta persona aclaró su garganta ante los presentes llamando su atención.

―Lamento interrumpir pero sugiero que es una buena idea, además el jefe sabe porque hace las cosas― dijo una chica algo bajita, de cabello negro oscuro un poco largo, ojos azules, de tez blanca, vestida con una falda ajustada algo corta de una tonalidad clara con una camisa verde que resaltaba sus ojos.

Haru fulminó a la chica con la mirada.

―Muchas gracias por el apoyo Vittoria― repuso Tsuna con una sonrisa de satisfacción― y ahora que lo pienso, tú serías la persona ideal para cierto trabajo.

Ok…esto ya _no_ era nada bueno.

-.-

Estaban de pie junto a la oficina de Miura Haru.

Nadie…_nadie_ además de los guardianes, Kyoko, Hana y Tsunayoshi había pisado ese lugar.

Estaba estrictamente prohibido por varias razones.

1.- No tenía nada que ver con sus trabajos.

2.- Eran negocios externos de la mafia.

3.- El jefe del departamento era Hibari Kyoya.

4.- Ella era la subjefa junto con Kasukabe.

5.- Fran ni loco entraría allí.

Pero ya saben ordenes son ordenes, jefes son jefes.

Debía de hacerlo.

Corrección…Debían hacerlo.

Tocaron la puerta dos veces hasta que esta se abrió.

La mandibula de Bel se cayó como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Fran alzó una ceja y captó cierta energía extraña.

Vaya sorpresa ¿no?

-.-

Vittoria casi suelta los papeles de sus manos.

_¿Qué demonios hacía él allí?_

―Por fin llegaron― dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa mientras los invitaba dentro.

Bel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mucho más que sobre humano para poder quitar los ojos sobre ella y cerrar su boca.

― ¿Para qué nos llamas Sawada?― preguntó Bel mientras se sentaba en el sofá a un lado del escritorio como si nada hubiese pasado.

Fran entró luego de un momento…esa energía dentro le parecía extrañamente familiar.

―Los he citado aquí porque tengo un trabajo que asignarles, hable con Xanxus y hemos llegado a un acuerdo importante, como saben hemos tenido algunos problemas con la familia Rosetti, creemos que han manipulado algunos negocios nuestros y que se han infiltrado de alguna manera en la familia tanto Vongola como Shimon, necesitamos que de alguna manera ustedes entren como espías― explicó con cierta seriedad.

Haru no había podido retirar la mirada de Fran, estaba tan igual que siempre…le dio una ligera opresión en el pecho que no había sentido desde hace un tiempo.

Fran sabía que lo miraba, pero él no podía verla…

Estaba acompañada.

―Los Rosetti es una familia que nos conoce, ¿cómo piensas que nos podríamos lograr infiltrar?― preguntó Bel un tanto inseguro…esa chica…tenía algo muy familiar para él.

―Sencillo, los Rosetti son conocidos solamente por tener flamas de la tormenta y lluvia, nada más, carecen de flamas místicas en su arsenal y allí es donde entre Fran, ustedes estarán disfrazados con ilusiones, mientras que los subordinados que enviaré irán normales, ellos no los conocen ya que pertenecen al **Departamento Central de Investigaciones de los Vongola**, es decir, este departamento.

Les tomó un pequeño rato descifrar de quienes se trataba.

― Dices que… ¿la plebeya nos acompañará?― preguntó Bel un tanto incrédulo.

Fran tuvo que controlar sus expresiones…casi…solo casi rompe su monótona expresión.

―Exacto, y no sólo ella, también su asistente Vittoria, ambas están capacitadas para el trabajo, debo admitir que sin ayuda de una Caja Vongola ambas pueden estar bien solas, fueron entrenadas por el mismo Hibari― se estremeció un poco al final de su explicación.

Belphegor pasó su mirada a la pequeña chica al lado de Tsunayoshi.

Intentaba pensar en alguien pero solo se le venía un nombre a la cabeza.

Viper.

Y obviamente eso era imposible.

Pero le daba curiosidad de saber, y aunque la curiosidad mató al gato por lo menos murió sabiendo la verdad.

―Entramos.

Eso tomó desprevenidos a todos.

―Bel…¿acabas de aceptar?― preguntó Haru con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

Pensaba que él lo tomaría como algo tonto, estúpido y nada que ver para un _príncipe_ como él, los genios no hacen trabajos tontos.

―Ushishishi~ claro plebeya, a poco y me extrañas― jugueteó un poco para romper el hielo que se sentía en el ambiente desde que entraron.

― ¡Hahi! ¡Claro que no!― soltó Haru mientras hacía un ligero puchero.

Bel soltó una carcajada.

Hace mucho y no la veía hacer algo asi.

Hayato por su parte se quedó anonadado…hace _años_ que ella no decía su típico "¡Hahi!"

Fran se derretía por dentro por la dulzura de su voz, pero no podía demostrarlo.

―Claro que sí, ya admítelo.

―Insecto.

―Plebeya.

―Dime algo que no sepa neandertal.

―Estúpida.

―Idiota.

―Niña y consentida.

―Patético príncipe.

― ¡Respeta soy mayor por dos meses!

― ¡Yo soy una dama! ¡Respétame tú a mí!

Viejos tiempos.

―Jeje…chicos basta…―intentó calmarlos Tsuna obviamente sin resultado.

-.-

Luego de un largo rato logró calmarlos y salió lo más rápido que pudo pero con Gokudera pisándole los talones.

―Décimo… ¿está seguro?― preguntó su auto-proclamada-mano-derecha.

―Yep…además…tú también lo notaste ¿no?

Gokudera soltó un suspiró.

―Claro…desde hace meses, parece que no lo aguanta más…

― ¿Esperas a qué ella de el siguiente paso?

Hubo un largo silencio mientras caminaban camino a la oficina de Tsuna quien se había resignado a no recibir respuesta alguna.

Pero antes de entrar.

―Si no lo hace hoy…lo haré yo esta noche― soltó antes de desaparecer largo por el pasillo.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza y entró a su oficina.

Sería un fin de semana negro.

-.-

Haru Miura estaba más que cansada de tanto haber trabajado.

Largo día significaba buen trabajo lo cual traía consigo buena paga.

Rió bajito ante su pensamiento, lástima que a Kyoya no le gustaba dar adelantos.

―Ufff…vaya día― soltó Vittoria mientras se lanzaba al sofá.

―Yare, yare, cuidado con el sofá, sabes cómo es Kyoya con las cosas de la oficina.

―Sip, lo se…hey…Haru…

― ¿Sip?― preguntó mientras tomaba las cosas.

Vittoria echó hacia atrás su cabeza apoyándolo en el respaldar del sofá.

―Será…como en los viejos tiempo… ¿no lo crees?

Haru detuvo su caminar un rato.

―Claro que sí…me pregunto… ¿cuánto más nos durará esta mentira?...

―No lo sé, pero…tengo noticias…ellos están moviendo fichas, _ella_ en especial.

Haru suspiró y sacó su celular, le mandaría un mensaje a Hayato, llegaría tarde para la cena.

―Bien, vamos.― Dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas y abría el armario de municiones.

-.-

Eran las 9pm y Fran no tenía sueño por dos motivos.

-Estaba de inquilino en casa de alguien más

-Haru Miura.

¿La hemos nombrado mucho?

Supongo que sí pero es necesario.

―Franie~ ya no tengo leche, podrías ir a comprar un poco― gritó M.M desde la cocina.

Suspiró.

No entendía porque carajos siempre terminaba haciendo _eso_ con ella en su casa.

Se levantó con cierta pereza arreglando su pantalón y su cabello.

―Camisa…― soltó mientras se ponía su sombrero de rana.

M.M soltó una pequeña risita y le pasó su camisa quedando solo en ropa interior.

―Te encantan estas cosas― soltó otra risilla y caminó hasta el cuarto.

Fran solo dio media vuelta poniéndose la camisa y salió sin más de la casa.

M.M sonrió más amplio, tomó el teléfono y marco cierto número.

―Jefe…buenas, todo va saliendo acorde al plan…sí, entendido…claro, han terminado haciendo lo que pensábamos, si…el chip está en su lugar e instalado, podemos interceptarlo y atacarlo justo ahora…entendido jefe, adiós― colgó y sonriente se lanzó a la cama.

― Franie~ eres lindo…pero debes de pagar junto con los demás.― habló para sí mientras se levantaba con pereza y recogía sus cosas.

Era hora de dejar la ciudad.

-.-

Fran iba caminando por la calle buscando una tienda en la cual haya leche, por alguna razón ¡en ninguna tienda había leche!

El mundo se volvía loco definitivamente.

Bostezó pensando en regresar mejor a casa y volver por sus cosas al día siguiente pero…

Unos pasos y unas presencias extrañas lo detuvieron en sus pensamientos.

Caminó con la guardia alta intentando descifrar cuantos estaban siguiéndolo.

Pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo…una ilusión muy extraña lo atrapó.

¿Había caído en una trampa acaso?

Imposible…nada lo seguía y todo iba normal hasta hace solo un segundo.

Estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? OwO<strong>

**Sip! Lo sé muchas cosas están pasando! D:**

**¿Qué será de lo que hablaban Gokudera y Tsuna?**

**¿Qué será lo que tanto planean esa tal Vittoria y Haru y quien es ella verdaderamente? (Supongo lo de Vittoria es casi obvio xD)**

**¿M.M de nuevo en escena? D: ¿Qué quiere, con quien hablaba y que pasó con Fran?**

**Estas y otras más incognitas son las que responderé con el avance de la historia, solo sigan leyendo, comentando, y no olviden los capítulos de la anterior parte, algunos son fundamentales para ciertas partes aquí.**

**Una vez mas muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews a:**

**_GokuderaHashune:_ Me alegra muchísimo que te este gustando el fic y lo sigas como lo haces *-* espero los siguientes capítulos no te descepcionen!**

**_MikeXD7:_ pues eres una de las primeras (ksi la primera creo) en descubrir parte de la verdad y del sentido de los primeros capítulos *w* me alegra que alguien haya entendido mi divagadora mente jajaja muchas gracias por leer y me encanta que te guste la continuación, espero los capítulos próximos te agraden y sigas el fic!**

**_Kurousagii:_ Mi querida Kurousagii sip lamentablemente Gokudera ama tomar lo que no es suyo y opino igual que tu Viper no puede estar muerta! Esto tiene un doble interés D: más adelante te dare a conocer ese ligerísimo detalle solo adelanto que tiene que ver con Bel en parte jajajaja nah mas dire! Me alegra que sigas la conti espero saber de ti pronto! *-***

**_Minarf26:_ gracias me alegra que los capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado, y creo que si pudo haber sido buena idea iniciarla asi, le damos mas sabor (¿?) jajaja pero aquí estoy continuándola! Gracias por segirla significa mucho para mi :D**

**_Rosii:_ Bueno respondiendo a tu intriga debo lamentablemente decirte que es más adelante cuando dare a conocer eso, los que cambian para bien y los que para mal tiene mucho que ver con los próximos capítulos asi que te pido no pierdas la pista del fic, te daras cuenta de muchísimas cosas, gracias por seguir la historia y me siento muy feliz de que te guste! :'D**

**_Kizunairo:_ xD jajajajaja espero la entiendas un poco más adelante y si no has leído el fic anterior a esta que es I Don't Wanna Be In Love te recomiendo lo leas y lo termines, solo asi entenderas muchas cosas, y si no he sido clara en mi explicación a lo largo de los capítulos de antemano pido mil disculpas y házmelo saber sip? Lo agradecería mucho! Gracias por leer :D**

**_StarlesSxNightX:_ jajaja vaya lamento mucho no haber cumplido tus expectativas en el anterior fic con el ultimo capitulo, se que el final fue inesperado pero era escencial para una continuación D: me alegra muchisisisisimo que te guste el fic y que ames los GokuHaru *w* mi amarlos también! Estoy viendo como hare uno aunque sea un oneshot de esa pareja! Ejem bueno regresando al tema XD me alegra que te guste y respondiendo a tu pregunta xD hmmm t lo digo por inbox XD Cuidate nos hblamos! Y tranqi no hay problema el fic no se moverá jajaja :)**

**Y muchísimas gracias a las demás personas que terminaron de seguir mi anterior fic y dejaron reviews y a los que pusieron esta y la anterior historia en sus favoritos muchísimas gracias no saben cuanto se los agradezco :'D**

**Sin mas que decir los dejo!**

**Cuidence muchísimo!**

**Los quiero un mundo inmenso y un universo infinito! :D**

**Hablamos pronto!**

**ATT:**

**Andre~!***

**[VTQueenTheRiipper]**


	4. NOTA DEL AUTOR (PRONTO PUBLICARE :'D)

**HOLA CHICOS!**

**POR DIOS ME SIENTO TAN MAL EN SERIO!**

**LAMENTABLEMENTE HE ESTADO CON MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y DE LA UNIVERSIDAD EN ESTOS TIEMPOS PERO JURO QUE NO ME HE OLVIDADO DE USTEDES HE LEIDO SUS REVIEWS UNA Y OTRA VEZ Y EN SERIO ME APENABA DEMASIADO NO PODER CONTESTARLES PERO YA ESTOY BIEN *O* Y YA ESTOY MUCHISIMO MEJOR Y PODRE ACTUALIZAR TODO LO QUE HE DEJADO EN STAND BY PROMETO HACERLO LO MAAAAAAAS RAPIDO POSIBLE PARA COMPLACERLOS Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO!**

**ENSERIO LOS AMO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y POR SIEMPRE ESTAR ALLI DANDOLE FAVORITE Y DEJANDOME ESOS BELLISIMOS REVIEWS QUE ME ENCANTAN Y ME LLENAN DE GANAS DE SEGUIR ADELANTE :'D LOS AMO MUCHO DE VERDAD!**

**PRONTO TENDRAN NOTICIAS DE MIS FICS Y TENDRAN NOTICIAS DE MI IGUALMENTE! HAY MUCHO QUE TENGO QUE CONTARLES EN MIS HISTORIAS Y MUCHO QUE TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR**

**LOS AMO Y GRACIAS POR EL INCONDICIONAL APOYO!**

ATT:

VTQueenTheRipper~!*


End file.
